livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Spottedstar42
Sig requests Chatter Charart Requests um, Spotz, who is my mentor on project charat? I NEED one! I also need help learning how to make them.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Spotz wanna go on chat??? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya forgot,Bluestar should be a warrior if she makes 2 more approved chararts and maybe we should make silver a warrior soon. Also why do the prey-hunters have a mouse that looks more like a spider? Also you used the wrong blank for Leafpaw and Spottedpaw but we should let it pass because you made it before I fixed the legs of the med. cat apprentice short and warrior apprentice short too. Anywayz are you going to do a project on Project Fanpage?? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) you should join this wiki about roleplay:Warriors Roleplay Wiki 03:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! Good for you! Can you go on chat now?!?!?!?! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spotz want to go on chat?!?! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 03:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on chat???? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What!!?!???!! It's your laptop and you have the freedom to use it,lemme guess your parents said to let your friend borrow it as long as she/he wants?? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wat kind of game does she play? And YAY!!!!!!! my 1000th edits!!!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) i don't think there's anything wrong with thhis wiki. I just have stuff to do in real life. 07:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) for that crookedstar chararts; um... can I just be a warrior after the brook chararts? I tryed the chararts and failed horribly. 07:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Hey so could you please give me a little run through on how this wiki, projects, etc. works? I'd love to get more involved. :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Spottedstar, first of all scholl is begining to start soon and more users are doing school work rather than editing, second of all, their is nothing wrong with this wiki! People are just editing on other wikis. I have not been editing here because I have my own wiki that I need to run. To tell you the truth, I wish my wiki looked as nice as this one, but I counld not code to save my life. And yes, you may advertise on my wiki, I will even help to advertise on this wiki. Also you must consider that there are many roleplay/fanfic wikis on the internet. Some people perfer to edit on other wikis. This wiki (And mine) will most likely stay very small. But that is not such a bad thing. You wont get very many vandalizers, and if one finds your wiki you wont need to go through the blocking process large wikis need to go through. And you wont have unwanted pages (EX: You have a 100 clan pages that no-one wants to join). Do not close this wiki down, just adverise more and people will fallow. Bye, 14:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap! xP Sorry, I've been busy on my own wikis, and completely forgot I was on here. :P Sorry. I'll try to be more active. 23:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, my apprentice. >:D 23:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) xD 00:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Yeah sure! I'll try. Here, have you tried Warriors share Wiki? It is so funny!!!!!!!! But not as good as Living on our own wiki! why is my sig (Well, doesn't LOOK like mine...) on your page? Oh, can you make me a new sig? Make it a link, my name fades away, it is blue, and says Silverstar. Oh, and i will roleplay thunderkit!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) oh, ya and in smaller text next to the sig it says Leader of Cloudclan!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) what is my sig page? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) um, my sig isn't working, watch---> SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC)